HYD NY: Golden Doors (Chapter 1)
by fortresssnug
Summary: Yes! Hana Yori Dango set in the US (sometimes, in Europe, hehe) but mainly in New York. My own Hollywood version...and I shall call it "Golden Doors." We have Briony Mullins for Tsukushi, Derrick Spencer for Tsukasa, Howard Griffin for Rui, Sjon Wells for Sojirou and Aldryn Bishop for Akira. Hope you guys enjoy it. *pls read disclaimer after teaser* Arigatou gozaimasu!


Volume One

"Don't Mess with Derrick Spencer!" (Pilot)

Teaser

**Chapter One** (Tsukushi)

The Pierre.

Everyone seems to be all smiles tonight. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Chatting with everyone they know, they think they know, they pretend to know and they don't really know. Between the young and old, age appears to be petty; nonexistent…

…because at this type of night, each of them seems to know exactly when to whisper, how to giggle and what to talk about after one topic has been exhausted for another.

And so, even through the delightful crowd of the rich, the lost and the powerful, through the infinite noise of the clinking wineglasses, and despite the distracting splendor around her altogether, 17-year-old Briony Mullins wonders how such a place and such beings are possible.

_Are all charity events like this? Or is it only in New York City? Especially Manhattan?_

Briony's curiosity lingers on as she serves drinks in black fitted slacks and a white blouse under a black buttoned vest. Her light golden brown hair is tied in a neat low bun. A waitress as usual, only this time, at a high-profile setting…

…the cocktail party-sort where elegant gowns only seen in magazines make the entire scene somewhat like a glossy magazine page.

"Oh my God, you poor thing!" a blond female, just about a feet or two away from Briony at the lengthy drinks table, exclaims as she laughs along with a fellow blond. They are laughing at another female friend, who, on the other hand, is pouting like a 10-year-old redheaded brat.

Briony focuses on her fellow server—a male in his early 20s—behind the table pouring another round of drinks in her newly cleaned goblets. But the three girls are just completely far from being obscure to her senses. _If these three were attending my school, they would've been worshipped like gods_, she imagines. _They look good, smell good and sound—_

"Rachel, come on, she just transferred, cut her some slack," the fellow blond suggests after catching her breath due to their burst of laughter a second ago.

"I am going to, Kace," Rachel replies. "After what she went through preparing for tonight, oh yes, I AM CUTTING HER SOME SLACK." Turning to the redhead, "You really thought they're going to be here tonight? That's a really nice dress, Kristen, honey, really. It had me wishing the price tag came with a reminder that 'the Four Princes of Manhattan never spend their summer…we-well…in Manhattan,' you know." And she laughs some more…

That it makes the other blonde, Kacey, drop her breather and join the laugh fest. Again.

Kristen looks like she could walk out on them any second now…but, to Briony's stifled amazement, it would not be because she felt humiliated.

"Well, if they're not here…are they at least in New York?" she sounds desperate instead. "Or anywhere in the country? There are 50 states, Kacey!"

"They're in Paris right now," Kacey answers like it's something educational. "Look Kristen, I know you're upset but you have to admit there's only one solution to that, right?"

"What?"

"Be updated!" Rachel answers Kristen's frustration.

"Yeah, sh-she's right, that's…the only thing you can do," as Kacey struggles to suppress her own giggle.

Rachel then looks at the nearest waitress at the moment. "Excuse me? Could you get our friend some Martini please? Or a tea cocktail, if you have any…"

"Sure," Briony alertly responds with a smile, despite the sudden burst of her spectator-bubble. It was like watching some fancy rich kid drama a moment ago. Only her fellow server before her is giving her now a stare that says 'Uhm, hello? They're your age… I'm not going to jail tonight. I'm giving her a milkshake whether she likes it or not.' Fair enough, she turns back to the three girls, ready to tell them her waiter friend here will serve them the drink in a minute. She needs to head back out there in the crowd with her tray of new drinks, but…

"This night is such a waste," Kristen reflects. "So, the Four Princes like French girls? I speak a little French!"

_Really now._Briony sighs. After all the gloriousness this place has beguiled her with, she can no longer imagine anything else other than the softness of her old, wooden single-sized bed.

For someone like her, that's what 'looking forward to tonight' really is.

**Chapter Two** (Tsukushi)

Briony feels like her legs will break into pieces anytime soon if she walks five more blocks further. But she doesn't need to. She smiles at the bus stop sign right next to her, as though it is a friend she has not seen for a long time. Or perhaps, someone she's just met. It's not everyday that she finds herself in the middle of Manhattan, New York.

She can't wait for the sound of the leather seat getting crushed under her weight. Not that she's oversized. She is just so darn sure that once she sits on that bus seat, she will be slumping on it like there is no tomorrow. Well, aside from her bed, that is. This is also something she's looking forward to at the end of each day, especially on a Saturday.

_Four Princes… Royalty...in America? For real? How could there be such a thing?_

Briony recalls all the fairy stories known to mankind that included princes. Tall, prim, handsome, polite, gallant…

_Uhm, what's that word? Va… Valiant! Is that adjective still used even today?_

Her old blue jacket can barely protect her from the cold NY breeze. Good thing, the bus going to Sunnyside, Queens, among its destinations, has arrived. Like an early bird, she waits for the door to open in front of her.

_They would probably be just the counterpart of spoiled brats in reality._

She climbs up. Finding a complete vacant seat all to herself, she claims it, slumping as planned like it is a bed of lost treasure. Then, a bit of dizziness surges into her head. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_If royalty was only defined by braveness and not by bloodline, dad would've been king..._

She opens her eyes and the swirling sensation is gone. She checks the time on her fresh-from-yard-sale black leather wristwatch—it's 10:10 pm…

**Chapter Three** (Tsukasa)

…While somewhere in New York, another person is staring at the time, too. On his very expensive black Chopard wristwatch. A favorite of his, perhaps. But what could be more precious than time?

It's 10:10 pm.

The worry in his eyes is long gone. It has now been replaced by apathy. He had figured much earlier today, that if he was going to escape Paris just to lock himself up in a bedroom in his Manhattan Penthouse away from everyone, Derrick Spencer had better leave all the weight behind. A peaceful sleep is something he can't always afford despite his status in life.

That even the luxury of this vehicle can't give. Even if it's not just some random vehicle but a shiny black limousine…

…about to leave JFK airport in Queens, taking 18-year-old Derrick to his Upper East Side abode.

A castle, a fortress and a prison all at once.

**Chapter Four** (Tsukushi)

Although life in one of the less affluent neighborhoods in New York is anything but, well, glamorous, Briony loves Sunnyside, Queens to bits. This is where she grew up and learned how to survive in unexpected situations, especially those related to their daily expenses. But it is nothing new. It could break her spirit sometimes, sure, but she got used to it.

It was a brief journey tonight which was _pretty odd_. A funny feeling surges, like something's different. Looking tired as she gets off the bus, Briony reminds herself that at least she's home now. And the thought always lights up her soul.

After turning into a bend, she's just a few steps away from a closing flower shop. _Jane Urimoto Petals._And in front of it, there is a lovely sight of a little kinky-eyed girl, with short golden brown hair, embracing her white puppy.

"Briony!" the little girl calls out as she waves at her with her other free hand, and Briony waves back, too—

Only at the same time, the puppy suddenly tries to get out of its master's embrace. As though it is sidetracked by something so important it doesn't want to lose. And there, Briony instantly spots a white, filthy, stray kitten with some black spots on the opposite sidewalk. The puppy then successfully escapes the girl's arm to go after the kitten, not minding how a quiet street could become a deadly one.

The 12-year-old girl remains frozen in shock while Briony mindlessly goes after the puppy that has just stepped on the ground. Fortunately, she's able to capture it, just past the center lane.

However, when she looks up, two fast-approaching headlights are ready to hit her. She hears a loud screeching sound and in the next second, she's embracing the clueless puppy in front of a stopped black limo, with her eyes tightly closed, her face full of hope and horror.

**Chapter Five **(a driver to the Spencers)

It was so sudden he doesn't understand how things can progress from calm to panic in a blink of an eye.

Roger Anderson is one of the new drivers for the Spencer Family. Currently in his mid-20s, he had skipped college, met the girl of his dreams, moved in with her and lost her to a gang of perverted teens. A case that hasn't been solved until now and it has been three years. He thought he would work hard and figure something out. In his darkest dreams, he would turn into a powerful, acrobatic vigilante and hunt down those culprits.

But tonight, after believing that he would be able to get an early night off since all the Spencer family members are out of the country, he finds himself passing through Sunnyside, Queens to take his master's sole heir safely back home. And now, this stupid-looking girl in front of the limo has almost jeopardized it.

His foot firm and flat on the brake, Roger quickly opens the privacy window and, in complete worry, asks, "Are you okay, Mr. Spencer? This squirt just sprung up from nowhere and-and-ah, sir? "

**Chapter Six **(Tsukushi)

Briony slowly opens her eyes and sighs in relief—she's still alive. The blinding headlights make her squint, almost painfully it might just trigger another headache. The adrenaline still has her bones shaking but then, the puppy starts licking her hand as though it is trying to calm her down. Waking herself up, she hurries back to the flower shop and the limo zooms away.

As the little girl secures her puppy in her arms protectively, "I don't know how to thank you, Briony!"

"Don't worry about it, Jane," she assures her as she gently taps Jane's tiny head and sits on her heel. "I think he got too excited to make new friends in his new home, even with those that are not from…_his kind_."

"Uhm, Bry…it's a she," Jane corrects her awkwardly.

"Oh, really?" Briony lifts the puppy's left hind leg a little while Jane giggles briefly. Grinning, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"I just got her today," Jane shares as she secures her puppy to a green leash tied to their steel security door.

"What's her name?"

"Clover."

"Wow, that's a lovely name."

"Wait here, Briony."

Jane scurries back into their flower shop. When she returns with Clover after a few seconds, she's holding four yellow roses, which she gives to her puppy's rescuer.

"Wow! They're pretty! Thanks, Jane! Wait, is your dad okay with this?"

"Noh prohbrem," a heavy yet funny voice comes out from the shop's doorway.

Briony looks up and sees a pallid square-shaped face with a pair kinky eyes and thin lips. "Oh, good evening, Mr. Urimoto."

"Hart izi good, furenship izi furee," and in the next second, the flower shop owner Mr. Urimoto is back inside.

Beaming, Jane explains, "Like what dad said, Briony, it's a gift."

Then, Briony remembers something. It pinches her heart and gets her excited.

"Jane, do you know what a four-leaf clover represents?" After Jane nods no, "They said that whoever finds this rare plant will have good luck in their lives. One leaf represents faith, the second represents hope, third is love and the fourth is luck. What happened earlier with Clover here, I do believe…she just passed the test and is now qualified to be your good luck charm." And she watches Jane's face light up. "From this moment on, this beautiful creature will always be with you and bring you good luck, what do you think?"

"If it wasn't for you, I could've lost Clover," Jane looks up at her with so much gratitude. But then, like an amazing idea has popped into her mind, "Oh! And for that, you'll have a share of this good luck, too! These four roses will-will…stand for it! Like-like…it's their second home! Right!"

"Oh…it's okay. You deserve every ounce of that luck, Jane. Giving Clover here a home"

"Come on, Briony! You deserve it, too! What you did earlier? You're the nicest, bravest person I know!"

_Akin to valiant? Yeah, why not?_

"Please, please…accept this good luck gift?"

**Chapter Seven **(spectators)

And somewhere at the heart of the Île-de-France region…is Paris. Zoom further into it and at its own heart is Hotel Ritz, where three elegant, good-looking guys, roughly two years older than Briony, are climbing up the red-carpeted stairs from its modish lobby.

Involuntarily, each in their own signature of tasteful clothing, the three grab attention from everyone they have passed and are passing by while hurrying up the stairs. Especially women.

…young women who are quite aware that a fourth member, one could say their leader, is out of sight. And they wonder where he is.

**Chapter Eight** (Tsukasa)

But more than three thousand miles away from Paris, Derrick Spencer is already safe and sound in a hotel lobby in Manhattan, New York. He heads straight for the elevator, hoping he's literally invisible to everyone.

It's exactly 11 pm on his wristwatch which means it's 5 am in Paris.

_I'm sure they're still awake. They must've already figured it out by now, too. It's just a piece of cake for Howard._

**Chapter Nine** (Rui)

Entering a luxurious suite such as this is not uncommon to these three guys. Even back home in New York, and in some other states in the US, a huge space similar to this is their typical home sweet home.

The last to enter is the one with the light brown, medium-length shag. His stance is the mere definition of a quiet soul. He holds the door open, not completely entering, as he waits for his two other friends find what they came up here to look for.

"Derrick?" the other one with the short, neat, dark russet hair calls, sounding concerned like an older brother. As he proceeds into a room, "Derrick… Yoohoo…"

"Ah—Sjon," the quiet guy by the door tries to catch the attention of one of the two…

…the one with the messy, brushed-up, deep brunette hair and whose forehead is creasing now. But this guy heads to the kitchen straightaway. It is obvious that he is already getting annoyed. Sjon Wells always is impatient towards Derrick and anything Derrick.

The quiet one called out to his friend because of spotting something quite interesting across the room. He smiles and shakes his head, preferring to remain silent as usual.

"Come on, Derrick," as Sjon leaves the kitchen and intolerantly follows the other one who has proceeded into a room. "We don't have time for this, it's so late. Find him breathing, Aldryn?"

"Nope. He's not here."

The quiet one, still holding the door open, hears his friend Aldryn Bishop, perhaps the most mature of them all as he recalls, state it like there's no time to waste. That this is not something bothersome but something to be understood. Mature, indeed.

He, on the other hand, hasn't really given it much of a thought. Things are the way they are. The next moment, he hears Aldryn walking out of the bedroom followed by Sjon. These two stop in the middle of the lavish living room, looking around, one annoyed and the other worried.

Until finally, Sjon's attention is grabbed by the quiet one's stare across the room.

"Howard!" Sjon hisses, also impatient when it comes to his oddness. But it makes Aldryn look up at him, too.

"What is it, How?" Aldryn asks curiously but coolly—ever the mature one.

They watch Howard smiling at something—something that must be valuable.

"That vase is a state-of-the-art likeness, don't you think?" Howard asks ambiguously.

As soon as the other two friends turn their heads to that piece of decoration, they instantly see a folded piece of paper stuffed into its voluminous bouquet of yellow roses.

Aldryn and Sjon crowd over the letter, with Aldryn plucking it out and unfolding it, while Howard Griffin finally walks in and closes the finely ornate door behind him.

**Chapter Ten** (Tsukasa)

Derrick arrives in his brightly lit yet intimidating penthouse that is completely adorned with Art Deco designs one would think its designer stole a time from the 1920s and stuffed it in here. But the point is, he returned to Upper East Side this year a little too early for school than usual. It was typically a week after the first day.

A pale yet collected man in his 50s, wearing a special kind of business suit with a white bow tie, attends to him right away and effortlessly joins his pace as he heads for the shiny staircase that looks like it is made of gold.

"I'm not to be disturbed, Martin," he tells the butler and then he spots another man in the same bearing, only this one is wearing a traditional business suit and an unsolved aura. Directing his words to this man, "Not even a phone call from her," Derrick adds.

"As you wish, sir," Martin replies, a little confused whether to look at his young master or the one who just entered the scene.

He might look a little sluggish and secretive but it is superficial. Emmanuel is actually a very pleasant old man. Derrick knows that deep down but sometimes, he still can't tell. Being _her_ secretary and all. Her most trusted one. He then wonders why he is not in London with her.

Standing before a long flight of stairs, he is ready to go up but cares to pause to tell the butler something first, or maybe to both of them. Something that will prove he is not someone to be trifled with.

Without looking at them two, "The driver, I want him fired. Now."

Derrick climbs up the stairs, leaving the two old men confused. Being the sole heir to a large corporation, Emmanuel can serve as his secretary, too.

"Yes, sir," it's Emmanuel, who replies in a low yet still polite tone.

Martin remains silent, like it's nothing new to him, for it is in fact nothing new in a Spencer household.

Derrick enters his room as he takes off his black pea coat and closes his gold-colored steel doors behind him.

**Chapter Eleven** (Tsukushi)

As she climbs up the stairs of a three-story apartment building, Briony remembers her reply to Jane's offer earlier—of accepting a piece of that luck.

"It would be an honor, Ms. Jane Urimoto."

Because it is just what she and her family need. A bit of luck is everything to her. It is the closest thing they have to bliss in a way. Even if it's just make-believe.

She finally arrives in front of their door on the third floor; a simple, plain white door with a cheap 'Home Sweet Home' design hanging on it and some tiny cracks on the paint. But it is sturdy, just like the family that resides behind it. Briony uses her own duplicate to unlock it and as she gently pushes it open, she knocks, pleasantly yelling out "I'm home, dad, mom, Gian…"

Her family cheerfully bombards her with questions one by one like how was work, if she already had dinner and if she had a hard time catching a bus. It is an amicable sight to look at. As Briony joins the uproar, answering them each, she closes their sturdy front door behind her.

**End of Teaser**

**HYD NY: Golden Doors**

**Main Cast**

[American Character Name – Japanese Character Name (Inspiration)]

Briony Mullins – Makino Tsukushi (Caitlin Stasey)

Derrick Spencer – Domyouji Tsukasa (Aaron Taylor-Johnson)

Howard Griffin – Hanazawa Rui (Douglas Booth)

Sjon Wells – Nishikado Soujiro (Nico Tortorella)

Aldryn Bishop – Mimasaka Akira (Steven R. McQueen)

**Others**:

Eunice Cho – Yuuki Matsuoka (Malese Jow)

Charmaine Nichols – Shizuka Toudou (Blake Lively)

Marianne Burks – Makiko Endo (Emily Osment)

Kyle Donmoyer – Kimoto Takayuki (Alex Russell)

Mark Hooper – Kimoto's friend (TBA)

Emmanuel Dillard – Nishida (TBA)

Laurie Mullins – Makino Chieko (TBA)

Felix Mullins – Makino Haruo (TBA)

Gian Mullins – Makino Susumu (TBA)

Ms. Robinson – Okami-san (TBA)

Rachel, Cacey &amp; Kristen – Asai Yuriko, Ayuhara Erika &amp; Yamano Minako (TBA)

Katherine Spencer – Domyouji Kaede (Melinda Clarke)

**Added/Original:**

Eleanor Lawson, Jane Urimoto, Mr. Urimoto, Martin, Sid, Evelyn, Mr. Smith, Ruby, Older Attendant, *Darwin Lawson and *Mina

**Disclaimer:**

All the characters are created and owned by its original author Yoko Kamio. Characters not found in the manga but were added in the Japanese Drama are owned by Satake Mikio, Fujimoto Yuki, Takahashi Natsuko, Arai Shuuko and Setoguchi Katsuaki. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Hana Yori Dango.

This story is for entertainment purposes only; to further experiment on the plotline if it is set in the US instead, mainly New York. It is also a "filling in the gaps" presentation and a "pushing the limits" take on character development in terms of status and culture, without changing their personalities or claiming Yoko Kamio's story canon (or the screenwriters' adaptation) as my own. Therefore, characters not found both in the manga and the Japanese TV series adaptation were created by me, decisively to help "fill in the gaps" or "push the limits" of the storylines. With this, parts of the official storyline both from the manga and the Japanese TV series adaptation are elaborated or tweaked in this work, with the original setting and the main characters adjusted as well, under the intention of reaching new heights and producing another refreshing work, alongside its brilliant Japanese drama adaptation directed by Ishii Yasuharu, Yamamuro Daisuke and Katayama Osamu. Though it could give an impression of an American TV series adaptation in the works, with the visualized actors/dream cast given, please disregard such thought for I would rather have it called a Fanfiction Blog Series. The said actors are merely inspirations during the process of its writing. I am not connected to anyone from the American film industry nor am I profiting financially from the creation/publication of this work.

Lastly, it is not an attempt to fuse HYD with Gossip Girl. I am clearly only a fan of the manga and the Japanese TV series versions.

**Notes on reading:**

Please consider one volume as a single episode of a TV series, with it having a teaser and four acts—mimicking the TV series format—represented by a teaser and four sequences. This is because it is pictured as a TV series while being written in the manuscript format, with the purpose of giving an American Drama and a novel feel both at the same time.

SEQUENCE ONE

**Chapter Twelve** (Akira)

Aldryn rereads Derrick's note, his forehead furrowed as though he's looking at a difficult Math equation.

_Heading back to New York._

_Don't worry. The calendar stays the same._

_So, Sjon, you have a week without me, cherish it._

_I'll see you guys in two weeks._

He remembers being told by Derrick himself that 'The Witch' is in London for some business conference. _So, why did Derrick still leave? His mom will not be hosting the party later nor is she going to be there. Who else is he running from?_

Seeing himself as the peacemaker in the group, the one that unites them four and the most analytical of all, Aldryn then realizes that this time, it's Derrick who has given him something to mull over. It was usually Howard, who's like a walking jigsaw puzzle board most of the time. He stares at his solitary friend, who has preferred sitting on the carpet over the cozy, long Baroque couch, seemingly more interested in the book that he's reading than Derrick's sudden escapade.

"This is highly unusual," he finally breathes out as he passes the letter to Sjon, sounding like he's running out of conclusions. He starts walking to and fro behind Sjon's couch.

Sjon, on the other hand, will be reading the note for the fifth time. He tosses it away instead and the letter falls to the couch a few inches from his side.

Aldryn figures that maybe Sjon can't afford to have another look at the note again and risk getting a headache, too. Well, that was why he handed it over back to him anyway.

"He really left a note," he says, almost grimly.

"That's his plan," says Sjon, sounding so sure. "Ditching us and now we look stupid for worrying. What is he now? The Easter Bunny?"

"No, he's Derrick," Aldryn replies, like a detective putting the pieces together. "He doesn't leave notes. The almighty Derrick Spencer? Taking a minute to write one and then place it somewhere only Howard Griffin can find?"

"He got bored…I don't know," Sjon exhales as though in surrender.

"This isn't like him. But he's right, you should make the most of our last week here."

"Don't you think it's going to be boring, Sjon?" Howard asks calmly; Aldryn has almost forgotten he was there. As usual, he looks like a little boy in wonder, his legs bent up and his chin resting on the top endband of the book. "Not having anyone to argue with."

Right then, Aldryn sees the change in Sjon's expression. Like suddenly, his ice of irritation has been thawed out. _Yep, only Howard can do this._ Asking rare questions that only he can think of. Only Howard Griffin can see.

"That bastard..." says Sjon, irritated but manner softened. "Didn't even have the decency to tell us in person."

"Because he knew you would stop him," Aldryn continues with a knowing tone.

"Yes, I would, but it's not like he would listen. Derrick does things as he pleases. He's a Spencer. I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn as to choose being on his own when something serious is up. Particularly when it's about his mom. He just can't help but be selfish in all different angles. That idiot."

Aldryn hides a smile. He knows what Sjon really means with that exasperated tone.

"Margaux Beauchamp is on the list," Howard says, referring to the party later.

"The French heiress?" That's definitely a lead so Aldryn asks quickly, "The one his mom wanted him to meet?" And, getting a quick 'yes' nod from Howard, he sighs.

That can never be passed for a coincidence. Duh? They're in Paris. _What was I thinking?_"It was definitely a set up."

"What's new?" Sjon asks dryly.

Right after that, Howards gets up. He stretches and yawns so innocently. And then, "I'll just see you later at the party then." Then, he walks straight out of the room.

"That sleepyhead eager to stay up this late again?" Sjon asks with a telling smile. "If we're in New York, he'd be preferring sleep over us."

"Yes. It is 5 am and still he could barely hide his smile. Yes, Paris keeps Howard awake." Aldryn goes around the other couch and sighs, "Those two…" as he finally lets himself crash into the opposite couch. "They go nuts when it comes to women."

"You do not say!" Sjon fakes a surprised tone.

"Wait, let me clarify that by borrowing your words, my friend: they both go nuts when it comes to women…on different angles. Derrick tends to bounce off while Howard floats in place like a little ferryboat…"

**Chapter Thirteen **(Tsukasa)

A couple of hours ago, back in Charles de Gaulle Airport.

Derrick was staring at the plane that would take him back to New York. Via Air France. But he was not really staring at anything. He felt numb. Margaux Beauchamp was pretty, yeah. But the fact that she's the one the Witch wanted for him made it the very barrier between him and the heiress.

As the passengers were summoned, he started heading for the door to the bridge, too. But then, he was stopped by his message tone.

He took a deep breath. "Bring it on, witch."

Even so, just with that brief message tone, he couldn't deny the jolt his heart just made, the adrenaline suddenly forming inside him and the choking sensation from his throat. He readied his eyes and mind as he checked his phone's screen.

_You know she'll still go after you, right? _

_No matter how many times you run away._

Derrick almost jumped in relief. But he didn't. He knew the real warning behind his sister's text. 'Go after you' was not something literal in their world.

**Chapter Fourteen **(Rui)

Furnished with aristocratic carpet design, gold-plated lamps, heavy curtains and finely sculpted wooden chairs, Howard walks down a corridor in the Ritz Hotel like he is back in Central Park. It is without effort that Howard can still look at peace in his walk even when angry, worried…or excited. While most people find it stylish, pleasing to the eyes, to him it is second nature. Back when he was small, he wouldn't even go out of his room, not without crying. Not without _her_ company.

But then, something stops him.

A Marie Claire magazine resting on one of the chairs.

He browses through it and not more than five pages, he finds her. Two pages all to herself, clothed with a gorgeous light grey Versace gown. And that puts a smile on his face. Not the weird kind of smile this time.

**Chapter Fifteen **(Soujiro)

A chuckle of approval follows after analyzing what Aldryn has just said—Sjon can't even believe sometimes his friends with those two when their reputation is admired and feared altogether.

"Shall we call them the Loser Duo now?" Sjon asks.

And now, he really said it, though. The word 'loser' has a telling resonance to Sjon somehow.

"The world that we live in will never be normal, I guess," and as usual, Aldryn's response backs up his thoughts, authenticating that Aldryn and him are on the same wavelength as it is between Derrick and Howard.

"What is normal anyway?" he asks dryly.

Being hailed as the so-called Four Princes is normal. Getting away with anything is normal. Four losers sleeping in a utopian cradle… _That I am not sure of._ He wonders if Aldryn sees it that way, too—an addition to that, if he and Aldryn have the same definition of 'loser.' _She would never love a loser. Who would?_

"Fooling around is normal," says Sjon as he gets up, looking all excited again, putting all his sad thoughts back inside a drawer in his mind, "Come on, I'm making the most of my last week in Paris. Starting tonight."

It's good to know that Aldryn knows he's just being sarcastic. That even amidst their customary squabbles—he and Derrick—he won't leave a fallen friend behind, especially an instant fugitive, figuratively speaking, trying to get away from his beast of a mother.

"He needs us, he's just being reckless," but Aldryn still reminds Sjon every now and then; it's in his nature.

"Of course, I'm kidding" Sjon assures his friend. "We'll head back to New York. Let's just get some sleep first. I think Derrick might need some time alone, too."

**Chapter Sixteen**(Rui)

Howard arrives in front of Hotel Le Bristol, in the 8th arrondissement, under the afternoon sun. Still holding the book that he was reading earlier at the Ritz Hotel, his smile is undeniable. He can't fathom it but as he walks into the hotel's main doorway, it feels like it's just some luxury hotel back in Manhattan.

As if he's coming to see an old friend and have her check his homework.

Standing in front of a suite's door, Howard checks the time on his Rolex Submariner. It's roughly 1 o'clock. He only had four hours of sleep back at Ritz. About to knock on the door, he recalls that this is not just to surprise her. It's a rare chance to see her face again. He takes out his cell phone and searches for a name in his contacts.

Charmaine Nicols.

He presses 'call' and after four rings…

"How!" a girl's voice answers, sounding thrilled and surprised altogether.

"Please open your door, you've got a delivery."

After a quick pause, Charmaine is completely in disbelief, "Oh no, you didn't! Are you standing outside?"

Howard giggles, which almost never happens, then hears her walking—heading for the door to test her theory.

"Hurry, Maine."

He hears her opening the door but the door before him remains closed. His forehead wrinkles in puzzlement.

"How, where are you?" confused, she asks.

"I'm outside your door."

"I'm outside my door! Oh no…"

"Where are you?" confused, Howard is about to knock.

"Monsieur, are you Ms. Nichol's friend?" a girl's voice with a French accent asks him from behind.

Howard turns around and sees that it's a young, blonde hotel maid—French, of course—actually quite young that she might just be his age. She's holding three folded white towels.

"Oui, mademoiselle," he tells her as he looks straight into her eyes.

"B-but she is not here, m-monsieur" with a shy smile, unable to look back at him, she begins to struggle in his language. "She leave yesterday…t-to Italy."

"I'm in Italy right now, How!" Charmaine's voice echoes from Howard's cell phone.

"Merci Beaucoup," smiling, he tells the girl politely.

She slightly bows her head to Howard, surprising him, only, of course, the expression is not discernible on his face. But in that second, the girl looks stunned as well, seemed embarrassed by her own courtesy that she leaves practically in a hurry.

"You're in Italy?" he returns to Charmaine. It is not a questioning tone. More like an upset one.

"Is that Belle?" Charmaine asks like she didn't hear Howard's question.

"Belle who?"

"The one you're talking to. I know that voice. She's a hotel maid."

"Oh—ah…she left already," he hears Charmaine closing the door on the other line.

"What did you do, Howard Griffin?! Did you scare her away with your good looks?" Though teasing Howard, Charmaine manages to still sound like an affectionate adult.

"What?" he feels like the one being grilled instead. Like he's the one who has made her upset. _How does she do that?_

"Don't you think she's a cute one? Be nice to her, okay? Anyway… YOU CAME TO VISIT! That's really sweet of you, Howard…"

"Except that you're in Italy," trying not to echo disappointment, Howard starts walking.

"Yes, in Milan…we have a show. You could've told me you were coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you. When they told me Paris, I said yes right away."

"Aw… Well, I'm surprised, How, and really touched. So, the boys are with you? How's everyone? I miss you guys…"

Howard shares on the phone how his three other best buddies on the planet are doing. He's certain that tonight's event would definitely showcase Sjon's and Aldryn's specialties in getting girls. Well, in Aldryn's case, women.

"Still the biggest playboy" as he envisions Sjon flirting with gorgeous French girls later this evening and Aldryn giving an attractive magazine writer, who's much older than him, a toying smile, "and still the biggest cub."

"Those boys… How about Derrick?"

"Somewhere between a runaway blind date and a runaway would-be husband?" and he visualizes Derrick sleeping soundly on his huge bed in the middle of his dim two-floored bedroom.

"Hm…" Charmaine's tone turns much softer now. "I'm guessing…it has something to do with the…"

"Yes, the witch, what's new?"

"My… I really hope that one day Derrick finds someone with whom he'll do exactly just the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, someone with whom the option of running away is out of the question," she says and then chuckles, "Although I have to admit, _the idea of him standing up for someone gives me a violent image_."

_Does she have to worry about everyone?_

"And I hope you find one, too!" Charmaine continues sunnily. "But hey. How? Remember, you have to tell me first before everyone else. Okay?"

_Tell you what? You didn't even ask me how I was doing or if I was mad._

"I'm sure that this girl will be very interesting…"

**Chapter Seventeen **(Tsukushi)

Briony's face gets soaked instantly the moment she twists something around the water pipe and it spurts water directly at her nose. It's just roughly 8 in the morning and she's already beneath their bathroom sink, fixing a pipe. Her 13-year-old brother Gian is at her side, laughing.

"Don't you just love Sundays?" she asks him in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait another year, Bry, and I'll be the one fixing that next time. I promise."

She secures a ring around the pipe and, getting up from her squat, turns the faucet. "Faucet's working, mom!"

In a few seconds, her mom is standing outside the bathroom doorway, relieved, "Thanks, honey, I don't know what I'll do without you especially when your father's not around."

Briony smiles back at her mom, then, gets out of the bathroom, followed by Gian, leaving their mom there. Holding three wet plumbing tools, she heads for the orange tool box on their round dining table but then pauses. Like remembering something important, she returns her attention to her brother, who's now standing beside her as if waiting for the next instruction from her.

"Wait another year and you'll be done with middle school. But while at it, focus on your studies, prepare yourself for high school and don't mind these things, I can take care of them."

"But you're a girl and I'm the guy. That's why families are lucky when they have sons."

"Okay, since you really want to help, go wipe these three and make sure they're completely dry before putting them back inside the tool box. Can I count on you?"

"Last time you were Lady Carpenter," there's a hint of frustration in Gian's tone. "Well, of course, I can do that, Lady Plumber. What's up with this tool box? You adore it too much."

"Trust me, it has done us so many favors…" Briony replies, winking at him. She taps her brother's head, messing up his hair a little bit, and reaches for a clean towel hanging on their couch's backrest. About to wipe her face, that's when she notices her mom…

…Laurie, who is looking back at her eldest child.

Briony can't fathom if her mom is temporarily catatonic or just staring back at her although not really because she is really thinking of something else. Like recalling a missing bullet point from her grocery list or something. But then, no.

Without saying a word, this woman in her mid-40s darts across their small living room and into a bedroom, puzzling her daughter.

_Oh crap, I hope it's not the cheese! I thought they weren't going to use the other half anymore so I ate it all up! I was so hungry last night…_

But Laurie returns with a wide smile and a shiny white box in her hands, resembling a tiny vintage suitcase. "Briony, sweety? Come take a look at this," as she excitedly walks to the dining table, "I have something for you," and puts it next to the tool box.

"Another tool box?" Gian asks wearily.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Briony adds, curious but with caution. She would love it if it's the portable type but she thinks she also knows what this other box is, until her mom opens it. It confirms her second suspicion that makes her remember Barbie.

"No, it's a makeup kit, silly," says Laurie, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, making Gian cackle without a care. "And it's time for you to have one!"

Briony's eyes are wide in shock, "Oh no, mom, I'm okay, I don't need—"

"Of course, you do, you're a young lady," Laurie says enthusiastically, "and, you're correct, wait another year, Gian will be 14 and you'll be 18. That ugly box goes to him and this cute one goes to you. I still need some of these shades, I guess, but any color you want, just choose honey it's yours. I'll take the ones that suit me. I think some of these might be expired already. But we'll clean it up. Okay? But from now on, YOU START YOUR MAKEUP COLLECTION WITH THIS BOX."

_Oh my God, someone has turned my mother into a giggly little teenager._

"Mom, I'm fine," Briony tells her mom firmly. "And that tool box is not ugly. Don't judge the box by its…size and-and weight. That box is irreplaceable."

"But it's not the right box for you."

Briony thinks her heart has just skipped one beat. That tone from her mother is different this time. The look that she's giving her, it is almost like a plea. With a touch of apology.

But then Laurie Mullins relaxes her expression into a thoughtful smile. "If you ask me, Briony, at your age, you should be practicing by now how to apply lipstick, like what shade compliments your skin tone, what blush…eye shadow… You can never tell, dear, you might bump into some rich guy anytime of the day—"

"Mom!" _This is getting really silly now._

"Okay…yes…" not minding her daughter's reaction, Laurie picks one shade of lipstick after another. "Oh yes! Let's try this one!"

"It's 8 in the morning," as Briony prepares to shield herself from her mother, who's on her way to her.

"Yes, dear, it's 8 in the morning and I just made you fix the faucet, which I could have made your father do except that he left early today for work."

"Mom, I'm so drenched I could get sick so I better go take a shower, bye!" and in a matter of seconds, she is back in her room. She hears her mom muttering outside her door 'What will I do to you?' in a hopeless tone.

She takes a rest as she leans on her closed door, asking herself what has gotten into her mom this morning.

But then, the view of the four yellow roses on her desk sidetracks her. The four are now submerged in a half-full clear vase of water. She remembers sharing Jane's lucky charm. Like a child, she almost believes for a moment that it is real. Because suddenly, she sprints across her small room, moves her curtain to the side and ties it up. Then, she picks up the vase and puts it on her windowsill so the sunrays can touch it. So that it's beauty doesn't go to waste.

**Chapter Eighteen **(Rui)

Howard suddenly gets an awkward feeling. He can't help but recall that his plan to surprise Charmaine in a romantic way turned into a complete miss a few minutes ago. The recollection irritates him that he feels like hiding in his room and curling up on his bed. But hearing her voice on the phone right now is more than enough.

"But you know what, How," Charmaine continues. "I really am more worried about Derrick. You see, his situation is a bit different than ours. And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

**Chapter Nineteen** (a bodyguard to the Spencers)

Somewhere in London, a beefy, tall man in a business suit, shipshape and suave, moves along a clean carpeted hallway. He turns to a bend and enters a room—a vast, minimalist conference room—filled with businessmen, who ooze with importance and gravity.

Sid Rinsky finds not one head turning to his direction. _Good._ But he'll soon have to distract them, any seconds from now. He recalls how efficiently Emmanuel does his job. Any news concerning the name of the company, including concerns like the son's mistake or the daughter's, the mother should directly be informed. Even if she's in the middle of an important meeting. He has no choice. He's the head of her bodyguards and Emmanuel is not present at the moment.

Upon spotting the star of this meeting, the only woman among this bunch of gray-haired men, he wonders how Katherine Spencer is as a mother. What is she like minus the CEO title? The woman meets gazes with him and he almost chokes. She raises an eyebrow at him, not fighting the superior air about her.

He then walks towards her in downright quickness. Upon reaching her, he leans over and whispers something to the queen of the Spencer Empire. The meeting keeps on, as though he remains invisible. _Good._

"The young master Spencer has left…" as he tells her the news in an undertone.

The company heir leaving Paris…abandoning the surprise plan of pairing him up with that precious French heiress. It's pretty obvious that her children's muddles keep her in her toes. But it's also obvious that it's not mother-like. Her future plans for the company's undying success make up the fifty percent of the whole scenario. The other fifty is watching her children's every move and _arranging_ their future. It's for this empire. Any trifle thing shouldn't exist at all.

Sid leans back after a dozen of words that sum up the story of Derrick's early antic. And that's when he catches a glimpse of the woman's reaction.

Looking out the extensive window at the night cityscape outside, he sees her taking one poised yet deep breath and then blinking heavily once. Like she could crush anyone with her bare hands and she's just holding back. Sid wonders if there's anyone more terrifying than Derrick Spencer's mother. Then, in a second, she shifts back to her elegant, professional facade. Smiling like a pompous Queen Bee at her investors as if nothing had happened.

**Chapter Twenty** (Tsukushi)

With the four yellow roses remaining on her windowsill, Briony stares out her opened window at the night sky. Only a few stars are evident tonight. She wonders briefly how the weather will be like tomorrow. A Monday. She smells the still-fresh flowers and then opens a book next to them, discarding those negative thoughts that are trying to climb up her spine again.

Unbeknownst to her, an affluent-looking woman is observing her from a parked black Benz by the sidewalk. Sitting comfortably in its backseat, the lady in her late 30s is looking up at her in an indescribable face expression.

It seems that Briony Mullins is also one of those people whose being watched with her every move.

**Chapter Twenty-one **(Tsukushi)

The breeze is cooler today than usual. Briony recalls there's only a week left before school starts. It's a Monday and it's her last week as a waitress at the small diner _The Smits_. She sure did save a lot these past two months in this part-time summer job. _That should get me through this sophomore year without asking money from mom and dad_. And besides, she still has the pastry shop called _Robinskins_.

Wiping the table, she hears Mr. Smith trying to get his employee's attention by complaining that he will be short of two people in the last shift. Nobody reacts.

She observes the old man: he must be in his late 50s or early 60s and still has the perseverance to run a small business like this. _Where are his kids? Does he even have one?_She dares not ask because of the man's temper, which kind of explains it. Her dad once said that Mr. Smith was a widower and that's it. Only that still doesn't explain why the letter H is missing from the 'Smits' spelling.

Then, the no-reaction mode a few seconds earlier changes into everyone gaping, including their boss…

"Count me in, Mr. Smith," says Briony while raising her hand. "I could use four more hours. My next job doesn't start until 5."

"Thank you, Briony, thank you," the old man sincerely says. "Anyone else who would like to volunteer?"

But poor Mr. Smith proceeds sulkily back into his office. His asking for the third time just went in vain.

"And that only leaves you an hour before your next job," a plump fellow waitress, blonde and curly, tells her worriedly, "to prepare, get at least a quick snack, if Mr. Grouch here gives you one, and make a run for it."

"An hour gives you plenty of time," Briony says positively. "I can do all that in 20 minutes. Don't worry about me, Evelyn. And besides, this means more money and a coming school year means unexpected school materials. I better be prepared."

"Yes, and you better stay healthy, too, darling, you hear me?"

"I'm okay. Remember, a Briony is a uniquely strong, wild climbing vine—"

"So that means you're strong, the kind of girl who will never fall down from a wall and will always hang in there, yeah-yeah, I heard you the first time you said that."

She smiles at Evelyn then watches as her attention gets seized by something. A group of three girls enjoying their ice cream stops outside one of the diner's window. They are laughing like butterflies are parading inside their tummies.

"But mind you, girls your age should be eating ice cream and having a laugh at this time of day…just like those three. Like every other teenage girl in the country, you should be enjoying the last days of summer. You deserve it the most."

And those words certainly hit something inside Briony. But before it could take over her, she immediately shifts back to her cheerful self. "I'm having fun working here, too. I get to see you guys every day. Especially hearing these guys' jokes…they're priceless."

"God bless you, darling," then Evelyn takes a deep breath and smiles like she finally rests her case. "How I wish every girl in this town is like you. Seriously."

"No, you don't want them all poor, 'coz then you'll be leaving all the luxury and power to rich men," as Briony shrugs. She heads to a newly emptied table, leaving Evelyn a little confused by her words.

**Chapter Twenty-two** (Yuuki)

She wonders if he is really going to give her a call later. The guy who had asked for her number this afternoon at an ice cream parlor nearby and made her laugh. His dirty blond hair stood out the most, she recalls. He was really cute, a little snobbish, but still adorable. Plus, he told her she was pretty.

"It is 10 minutes to 9, Eunice and-and," a woman, in her late 40s, turns around looking for another girl aside from Eunice. "Where's little Briony?"

Eunice Cho spins around, looking for her best friend, too. "Oh, she's outside, Ms. Robins." She admits, Briony is indeed petite, a few inches shorter than her, but the girl inside her best friend is a superhero.

"Well, girls, you can start closing the shop."

"Yes, Ms. Robins," And in the next moment, their boss is out of sight.

Eunice recalls that Ms. Robins' first name is Liz. Maybe it's short for Lizzy or Elizabeth. Then, she remembers Briony's high opinion of her: straightforward, no non-sense kind of woman and independent. And she lives upstairs. And obviously alone. To Eunice, that's kind of lonely. _It's just Briony's thing; choosing to see the positive side of it. That's second nature for her. _But the actual view of her best friend through the glass walls diverts her thoughts.

Briony can be seen sweeping the small front outside, and Eunice notices, right then and there, that something is different about her friend tonight. She rushes outside straightaway.

"Bry, Ms. Robins says we can start closing the shop now, it's almost 9. Well, wait. You know what, you can go ahead. Get some rest. I can take care of this."

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't look…so good? Are you okay?"

"You, too? Why is everyone—I'm fine, Eunice. I promise."

"Okay, this past Saturday was…I don't know…round the clock? Diner waitressing then here and then hopping your way to that charity thing?"

"I didn't hop, I took the bus—"

"Bry!" Eunice nearly squeaks like a little fragile girl, both her hands seizing Briony's right arm. "I used to like calling you The Warrior but now…"

"That's because I'm not. I'm Briony. I'm fine, I swear."

"You're not very good at lying, you know." To Eunice, sometimes, letting positivity play too much role in your life could be a bad thing, too. _But this is Briony, so…_

**Chapter Twenty-three **(Tsukushi)

On her way home from the pastry shop, Briony finally begins to feel some stickiness in her eyes. She tells herself it's just sleep finally getting to her. And that the cold she's feeling is just the current temperature of her surroundings. She remembers Evelyn's words about staying healthy—

"I'm sorry!" she says right after bumping into a woman, who turns to her briefly, looking a bit irritated. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!"

And the woman continues walking. So does Briony.

She wakes herself up by slapping her cheeks many times. _I'm just hungry and tired. I wonder what they put aside for me—_

View swirling, she tries to keep her body steady. But the spinning sensation doesn't stop. She ultimately falls to the ground.

**End of Sequence One**


End file.
